You Might Need That
by NobodyZHuman
Summary: Third in Looks like you needed it. Mike moaned. He hadn't meant to but when the other man's leg slowly run against his it felt light and teasing and now it was sitting just out of reach, if he leaned forward Harvey's thigh would be in a either fantastic spot or horrible one depending on how things played out.


Something was off about the bed he was laying on, it was too soft. He rolled over only to bump into a warm body. He jumped back and froze when his eyes landed on Harvey.

'Oh shit,' he thought as the night before replayed in his head.

He had really come home with his boss and the gotten probably the most amazing blow job in his life. They hadn't done much else after that. Harvey had cleaned him up and then changed into a lose pair of old sweat pants that caused Mike to laugh. Mike had been so exhausted that he was now pretty sure he passed out before Harvey even made it back into the bed.

He started at Harvey; the man looked incredible even as he slept. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair or maybe down his smooth chest.

That's when Mike felt the panic start. What the hell what he going to do now? What did he say to his boss when he woke up or worse what the hell were they going to do about work?

He slowly crawled out of Harvey's bed, a chill working through his body and he left the warmth. He already regretted waking up first. Harvey wouldn't have freaked out.

He groaned at himself and slowly walked around the room to find his clothes.

After finding his clothes, one shoe somehow ended up under the bed, the other he had found just outside the room door as he had walked to the front door.

He knew he was being cowardly, sneaking out while the other man slept, but he had no idea what to do.

As he opened the door he looked over his shoulder towards Harvey's room, part of him wanted to go back, crawl back in to the warmth of both the blankets and his boss's body, but he didn't.

He ended up taking a cab back to his apartment, arriving just as the sun started to come up. He most not have slept long as Harvey's, and now he had to get ready for work, His stomach in knots as he showered and got dressed.

He groaned as his slide into his third cab in less than twenty four hours, his wallet feeling way to light. But he knew he wouldn't have the energy after work to ride his bike home.

He forced himself to shove all Harvey related thoughts that had nothing to do with work to the back of his mind and he entered the elevator. Of course once he was in he noticed the only other person in there with him was his boss's boss, Jessica.

He wanted to pull into himself and become invisible, the women was better at Donna at reading people.

She gave a small nod, when she saw him.

He smiled as best he could, "Good morning, Ms. Pearson" His heart was going crazy in his chest as he tried to calm down. He knew she didn't know what happened between him and Harvey but he just felt like he could look at him and know he slept with his boss.

Once he was in his stupid cubical, it was easier to ignore the night before. As he worked he felt himself relax. He worked the morning away, lost in the papers and then one of the other associates tapped him on his shoulder.

He looked up, "Ross, its lunch man take a break."

Surprised his looked at his computer and noticed it was almost noon. He smiled at the other man, and started putting away the papers in front of him. He heard a few other's leaving, some remain at their desks working at eating at the same time.

He looked over the papers in his hand most of them done and all that was left was the give them to Harvey to read over.

And the knot was back.

He had succeeded in avoiding his boss's office all morning. He eyed the papers, Harvey would expect them soon and he wouldn't be happy if they were late, and Mike took too much pride in his work to cause any kind of delay because he was nervous.

He wanted to smack his head against his desk maybe that would work some common sense into his head. What had he been thinking last night? He knew he had feeling for his boss but he never really thought he would get a chance to act on them.

He got up and started heading away from the associate's area and towards Harvey's office.

All the while going over all the different way's this conversation could go. The one he both feared and prayed for was Harvey acting like nothing happened and as if everything was the same as always. He prayed for because then he knew what to do, act normal and just let it go. But deep down he feared it because he didn't want Harvey to be a one night thing of for his boss to not acknowledge what happened.

After Harvey was the one the manipulated the whole damn night.

As he approached, the office his eyes fell on Donna. He loved Donna. He was amazing and normally a great friend to talk to when something was bothering him or he needed advice, but he wasn't sure asking her about sex and Harvey was a good idea.

She smiled when she saw him, "Hey Mike." He felt her eyes go over him; it was almost as if he could feel it. The way she took him in and then she tilted her head, and her smile became tight and he could see concern in her eyes.

"Hey Donna, got some papers for Harvey." He sounded normal right? God he was going to drive himself insane freaking out.

"He's not in." And Mike felt like he could breathe again. He could continue to avoid Harvey.

"Okay, I saw that." She was staring right at him, "You look like you haven't slept and you relaxed when I said he wasn't in. What's going on Mike? You two fighting again?" He felt like a deer, trapped by her gaze.

"I… No we aren't fighting. I'm just going to put these on his desk and get back to work." He tried to move but she held up her hand.

"Mike." Damn she was good at sounding like a parent ready to scold a misbehaving child. He was trying to think of an excuse anything to get her to let him go. Her eye's lite up and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand causing something in his stomach give a pull. Even if her eye's hadn't given it away Mike would have known that Harvey was behind him, it was like a six sense he had picked up after working with the man for so long.

"Donna." Harvey's voice sounded so freaking good, Mike couldn't stop his body from reacting, it was almost as if the man had ran a finger down his back, a slow tickle that caused his whole body to shiver.

He had to pull the paper's he was holding closer to his chest to avoid arching towards his boss.

"Harvey," she sounded way too happy and Mike groaned, he felt both pair of eyes lock on to him. He wanted to hide behind the papers because he knew the look in Donna's eyes. She had the same look when she was trying to set him and Rachel up.

He swore the women could read minds, because he had no doubt that while she may not know the details, she knew that something had happened and now she was going to make it her mission to figure it all out.

"Mike was just looking for you." Mike glared at the secretary.

"Traitor," He mouthed and she just smiled.

"Mike." He had been so caught up in Donna he hadn't felt his boss move. The man was now standing in his office door way, giving Mike a 'hurry up' look. Not waiting to see if he was followed his mentor just made his way office.

He started walking into his boss's office, as he entered he heard Donna whisper, "Good luck."

He swung his head around, probably to protest but the evil women just winked at him.

He decided as he stepped into the room that he wasn't going to give Harvey a chance to mention anything, so he quickly moved to stand in front of his boss's desk and started talking, "Hey so I have finished going over the contract," He was doing fine, until Harvey started to move. The man had been behind his desk but as Mike started talking, his boss moved around the desk sit against the front of his desk. He looked relaxed and had his arms crossed over his chest, taking a breath Mike continued, "… for that new company Jessica wanted to bring in," His mouth was saying the works but his mind was on how close they were. If either of them moved just a step they would be touching, " and you were right their last lawyers, " He wondered if he was blushing, because it felt like his face was on fire, " weren't as awesome as us. " He chuckled.

He knew he was breathing faster, "If you look at page three, section 4 you will see all you need to break their contract and then Jessica can sign them." He finished.

Harvey was smirking at him, not his normal you did good smile. This was something else and it made Mike want to run out of the room.

"You okay, Mike?" He boss asked stretching legs out. The move could have been innocent, Harvey just wanting to stretch his legs but it caused Mike's breath to hitch as he felt Harvey's leg come to rest in between his own.

"I...I'm good." He said taking his eyes off the man's legs and looking back at his smirking boss.

"You're good, huh, then want to explain to me what you snuck off this morning while I was still asleep?"

There was a choked sound outside the door, Mike slowly turned his head to see Donna trying to swallow her coffee, having just chocked on it.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping. " he teased.

"Mike." And fuck that tone. Mike could tell Harvey was serious and wanted an answer.

He froze. He didn't know what to say. He didn't regret it. He knew he didn't. But it confused the hell out of him. Harvey had never made any kind of move on him before. Sure they joked and bantered and there was some innuendo talk, but Harvey had held him and invited him back to his condo. Not to mention that Mike was pretty sure the way they were standing was intentional on Harvey's part.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Mike." Harvey reached out and grabbed his tie pulling him closer.

And fuck now he wasn't breathing for a different reason.

"Did I go too far?" Harvey asked, his smirk slowly disappearing but his hand was slowly teasing the tie between his fingers.

Mike shook his head no.

Harvey smiled.

"Did you think I didn't want you there?"

He shook his head no again, and wanted to laugh that thought had never crossed his mind.

Now Harvey was smirking again and he brought he legs up.

Mike moaned. He hadn't meant to but when the other man's leg slowly run against his it felt light and teasing and now it was sitting just out of reach, if he leaned forward Harvey's thigh would be in a either fantastic spot or horrible one depending on how things played out.

"So it wasn't because you didn't want it and it wasn't because you thought I didn't want it, so I'm guessing you panicked?" Harvey asked as he pulled on Mike's tie.

Mike stumbled into his boss; the older man caught him with ease. His right hand was still wrapped in Mike's tie but his other hand had shot out and caught Mike's hip, helping him find his balance.

Harvey laughed as they came together.

Mike had no doubt that Harvey had planned it this way. The way he had sat on his desk and the way he had placed his legs, all perfect for ending in this position. Mike also knew that his manipulative ass of a boss would not have let it get this far had Mike not answered his questions the way he had. Harvey got all he needed out of his little game. Mike wanted him.

"Mike." The man whispered and he moved his thigh sending jolt of pure electricity though him.

He heard himself moan and knew his hips had twitched, unfortunately a very well placed hand help them still.

"Did you panic?" He boss asked, his voice low. 'Oh right, the question' He had gotten so lost in the sensations going through him he forgot to focus on what they were talking about.

"Yes." He mumbled out, trying to clear his head a little. Mike tried to focus on Harvey's face instead of where his thigh was, but every time his boss shifted or moved it caused just the smallest bit of friction and Mike was having a damn near impossible time, trying to stop himself from getting any harder.

"Why?" Harvey asked and Mike could tell that under the lust in his eyes the man was genuinely wondering.

"Harvey… I wasn't sure." He felt his boss lower his thigh and loosen his hold, and he was grateful. Harvey was giving him just enough space to clear his head. But the man obviously liked how close they were because his hand stayed resting lighting on his hip and this other was straightening Mike's tie.

Mike took a breath, "I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't know how you were going to react and …"

"Hate to interrupt boys, I really do but Jessica is walking this way." Donna's voice was like a cold shower, and then the words sunk in and Mike jumped away from Harvey. Leaving a good couple feet between them. The other man didn't look happy to be interrupted.

Mike had just got his breathing under control when Jessica Pearson walked into the office.

"Harvey, I need a word." Jessica said in her 'we have a problem' tone.

She looked at Mike, "Mr. Ross you look flushed and exhausted, please take the rest of the day off before you get sick. " His stomach dropped, he really hoped all she saw was someone getting sick and not someone who was all but getting off against his boss's thigh a second ago. Either way he knew he was dismissed.

He caught his boss's eye as he walked out and the man looked resigned but he gave a small smile and Mike knew that the conversation wasn't over.

As he left the office, he tried to avoid Donna. Not really sure how to talk to her, after she had just listened to them. It seemed the firey red head had other plans. She caught his arm as he tried to walk away.

"Uhn-uhn mister." Shaking her head and pulling him towards Rachel's empty office.

Once in the office Donna clever women she was placed herself between Mike and the exit.

"So what happened last night?" She asked grinning.

Mike dropped his head, "I'm not sure. I mean I know what happened. I'm just still trying to figure out the why?"

"What do you mean, why?" She rolled her eyes, "Mike. Honey, that man has been after you since you started here." She smiled, and pulled something out of her pocket. "I'm not sure if he realized it but he never lets anyone in and yet he let you in and he is over protective of you and is always in your space, and you," She said pointing at him with one hand and grabbing his hand with her other, "Are always leaning into him, seeking him out and more loyal then what is healthy." A cold metal was placed into his hand. Mike looked down at the key, confused he looked back up at Donna.

She gave a smile, "You might need that." Mike could hear the teasing in her voice.

As she started to leave the room, "You two have spent that last 2 years dancing round each other don't let whatever happened last night scare you off."

He nodded to her and went back to staring at the key. He knew it was to Harvey's condo and he was pretty sure it was Donna's.


End file.
